visits
by I Write Sins Not Tragidies
Summary: sugany frienship. sugar is sick, and seeks comfort from her best friend. mentions of brittana and sugary


Sugar sniffles and winces. She hates being sick. Sighing, she pulls out her phone and calls the first number that comes to mind. "Briiitt Briiiiitt," she whines.

Brittany stops petting Lord Tubbington to pick up her phone that's ringing. The screen flashes a picture of Sugar, along with her name across the top. She grins and answers. "Brittany S. Pierce, how may I help you?"

Sugar sniffles and pouts behind her phone. "Britt-Britt, I'm sick," she says simply, knowing she'll understand.

Britt frowns, getting to her feet. "Well, okay, what soup do you want me to bring? I have the one with the chicken. And the one that's made out of tomatoes."

Sugar smiles. "Tomatoes," she says. "Thanks, B."

"I'll be right over." Brittany hangs up the phone, grabs the soup from her cabinet, and skips out the door, ready to visit her friend. She drives over and lets herself in once she gets there, heading to Sugar's bedroom. "Hi, Sugar." She says, entering the room. "I have soup. It's the kind you put in the microwave because I don't know how to work the stove yet."

Sugar laughs and Brittany's adorableness, which soon turns into a cough. She clears her throat. "Thanks. Come here," she says, patting her bed. It's quite large- her daddy bought it for her.

Britt frowns at Sugar's scratchy voice. "Did you, like, eat a frog or something?" She asks, making her way over to Sugar and sitting beside her. "I heard those make your voice all scratchy. They get stuck in your throat. It happened to Lord Tubbington, once."

Sugar furrows her brows. "I ate frogs in Paris once- they didn't make my voice scratchy. Have you ever eaten a frog, Britt-Britt?" She asked, thinking about the frogs she ate.

Brittany shakes her head. "No, because I always thought they make your voice scratchy." She shrugs, letting go of the subject. "So how did you get sick?"

Sugar rolls her eyes when Brittany mentions that. "Pony. Little twerp went skiiing in the mountains and caught" she sneezes "this stupid cold. And now he gave it to me."

Brittany pulls a face. "If it makes you feel any better," she takes her friend's hand. "I'll get sick, too. And then we can be sick together. And sit and watch Degrassi reruns all day long."

Sugar chuckles. "No, that's okay. I wouldn't want you to get sick anyway. Even though you probably will anyway from coming here," she admits.

Britt shrugs. "Oh, well, that's what friends do, right?" She quirks her eyebrows, sighing and resting her head on Sugar's shoulder. "When you get better, we'll go shopping all day long."

Sugar smiles at that. She does love shopping. "I'll buy you a hundred of those floppy hats you love so much," she looked down at the head on her shoulder. "And then we can get pretzels."

Britt's face lightens up at the mention of the floppy hats; the best hats. She sits up. "Yes, and then we can go and try on shoes and pretty dresses and pretend we're going to prom." She settles back down, grinning. "I can't wait for you to get better."

"I can't either," she says, smiling. "Except I don't have any date for prom because Rory's back in Kansas or wherever he came from," she says, pouting.

Brittany shakes her head. "Maybe he's just visiting Lucky or something, don't worry." She holds up her arm, pinkie out, linking it with Sugar's. "And you can go with me, since Sanny's in New York, now."

Sugar's eyes light up at the suggestion. "That would be awesome! And I heard about San. When did Hummelberry Jones turn into Hummelberry Lopez?" she says with a chuckle.

Brittany shrugs, sighing wistfully. "I miss her. A lot. Do you miss Rory? I mean, he's all the way back in Neverland."

Sugar's eyes grow distant. "Yeah, I do. I wish I could just drive up to see him or something, but he's just so far away," she explains. "Get the feeling?"

Brittany nods. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Her thought momentarily drifts to Santana, thinking about her having fun in New York. Maybe flirting with another girl. Brittany and her have broken up, it's likely. She's so pretty, there's no way she hasn't done something. "I know. Soon, though. He'll visit soon."

"I hope so. He really missed his mommy," she says with a pout. "Plus, Irish girls are really pretty."

"So are New York girls." She frowns. "I think. They talk funny, though." She sighs. "I want Sanny to come back, even though she's happy there. I miss her."

Sugar's thoughts shift to Brittany's. "Yeah, they do talk funny. And I really want her to come back, too. Glee club just isn't the same without her, and I know you miss her."

Brittany stares at the ceiling, cocking her head at the thought of Rory. "I want Rory to come back, too. I feel bad for being kinda mean to him. He was sweet and he was a good singer. And you miss him a lot, too." Brittany shifts, closing her eyes. "I want them both to come back." She mumbles as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

Sugar smiles. "Me too. I want to have the glee club back. I wanna be a" Sugar yawns "a family again," she says, her eyes closing and her body going limp as she fell asleep snuggled up to her best friend.

_**an: co-written with toxictopaz, entirely by her prompt on omegle :) i was britt, she was sugar. posted with her permission! hope you enjoyed a little britt/sugar frienship fluffiness lol**_


End file.
